


a requiem for rulers

by vampiriic



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Slow Burn, can't mischaracterize characters that don't have characterization in the first place, haha puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiriic/pseuds/vampiriic
Summary: in the aftermath of war, two grieving rulers try to put the pieces of their life back together.
Relationships: Hríd/Laegjarn (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 8





	a requiem for rulers

The first thing Laegjarn notices is the lack of pain.

No scorching limbs, and when she breathes, the air is clean. No ash to coat her lungs. No flames consuming her from the inside out, burning her until she is nothing. 

When she opens her eyes, she can see.

She’s no longer in Múspell, but that much is already clear. Instead, she stands in a white courtyard, with the Askran Summoner before her. The Summoner doesn’t bother to conceal their shock as they grip the legendary weapon Breidablik.

“It appears I’ve been summoned,” Laegjarn says finally, breaking the silence between them. “For formality’s sake, I am Laegjarn, a general,” she starts, but pauses. Is she still a general of Múspell? She doesn’t even know Múspell’s current state. “A general for the Order,” she decides, “if you will have me.” She’s not quite sure what being summoned means, but she’s certain she will find out.

The Summoner finally finds their voice. “Yes, of course. Forgive my surprise. The last time I saw you…” They trail off, but Laegjarn knows what they mean. She can only begin to imagine what she looked like when she died.

When she died. It feels strange, to think that she was once dead. But she can remember all too well the smothering heat from her last chance at saving her sister. “Laevatein. Is she safe?”

“Yes,” the Summoner says with a nod. “She sits on Múspell’s throne now. There is a lot to catch you up on.” They smile. “But welcome to the Order of Heroes. I’m Kiran, though I’m sure you already know. As you said, for formalities.” Kiran extends their hand.

For a moment Laegjarn simply stares at it. She knows this is a chance she should not take lightly. Her sister is alive and ruling Múspell, which can only mean their father is dead. This is her chance to live a life on her own terms. And perhaps, she thinks, she can find her own place in the world, starting with the Order of Heroes. 

She takes Kiran’s hand.

As they walk through the halls of the castle, Laegjarn takes in her surroundings. Tapestries and paintings hang on the wall, but overall it’s on the simpler side. More importantly, it’s nothing like the castle in Múspell, which is something she greatly appreciates. 

The Summoner speaks up as they approach an intersection. She probably should have been paying more attention to where everything is, since this is technically her home now. “This isn’t the first time this has happened, but I’m assuming your presence may cause a bit of a stir. Just know you are welcome here.”

The last time she had seen the Askran army, she had been fighting against them, after all. “I understand,” she says mildly. She’s about to let the subject go when a thought pops into her mind. “Summoner-”

“Kiran,” they remind her kindly.

“Kiran,” she amends, “what of the Nifl siblings?”

For all their tactics on the field, perhaps conversation is not their strong suit as clearly this is a question they hadn’t anticipated. For their credit, they do recover easily. “I’m not sure, honestly. But we only have Princess Fjorm and Princess Ylgr. Prince Hríd resides on the Nifl throne.”

They’re missing one, but Laegjarn doesn’t need to ask about the fourth. Regret and guilt clog her chest like mud.

“But,” Kiran says gently, “I’m sure they do not forget the mercy you showed their people.”

It would have been so easy to burn the village to the ground with Múspell’s army and its overwhelming force. That would have been her father’s way. But Laegjarn is many things, and her father is not one of them. “And Surtr,” she almost spits the name out, “he truly is dead?”

Kiran only nods, but that is enough for her. She can breathe a little easier. “How is my sister doing, then?”

“Well. Prince Hríd and the Order have been assisting her. Things are going smoothly so far.” Kiran visibly brightens at the new topic, which also helps her relax. Laevatein is safe and has the guidance she needs. 

“May I write to her?” she asks.

“You don’t need my permission. Of course you can.”

It’s odd, hearing such words from a superior, but she supposes that she’ll need to get used to how things are in the Order. She bows her head in thanks, and they keep walking.

Princess Sharena is the first hero they encounter. She opens her mouth to greet Kiran but stops upon seeing Laegjarn. 

Laegjarn gives her a small nod. Princess Sharena smiles a beat later. “Nice to have you with us instead of against us,” she says cheerfully, and any tension in the air disappears. She addresses Kiran next. “Should I tell Alfonse and Anna?”

“That would be great. Thank you,” Kiran replies. 

Princess Sharena gives them both a smile and a quick “See you around!” to Laegjarn before she departs. 

“I didn’t know she was so… friendly,” Laegjarn says.

Kiran laughs. “You wouldn’t expect it when seeing her on the battlefield, but that’s just how she is.” They resume walking, but it doesn’t take much longer to get to their destination. “This is my office,” Kiran says as they open the door. “Sorry for the mess.” 

Bookshelves line the walls along with large maps. Laegjarn easily pinpoints the ones of Múspell and Nifl. Papers and books are strewn about the room, some of the books lying open. She catches sight of one about various edible plants and mushrooms. Part of her can’t help but feel amused that the infamous Summoner can command armies with a deadly precision, yet can hardly keep their own office clean.

“If you need a map of the palace, we have those too,” Kiran says, holding up a stack of what looks like pamphlets. “So many new heroes kept getting lost that I had these made.”

Laegjarn startles herself with a laugh. “That could be helpful,” she says, so Kiran hands her one. She unfolds it. Kiran’s office is towards the center of the palace, as is the great hall. From there are various armories, training grounds, and of course, personal quarters. “And the whole army lives here?” She has to admit she’s slightly impressed.

They shrug. “Well, most do. Some live in the surrounding forest, too, for various reasons.” 

Laegjarn doesn’t ask, opting to simply nod instead. 

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door. “Probably Alfonse or Anna,” Kiran says. “Come in!”

The door opens. As it turns out, it is not Alfonse nor Anna.

Standing in the doorway is Princess Fjorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> if this work looks familiar, it probably is! it used to be "tenderly they turned to dust (all that i adore)". don't worry, i'm the same author so it didn't get stolen or anything lmao. since hel was released in feh, i figured now was a good time to rewrite it!
> 
> some things have changed, some haven't. the biggest is probably the summoner - the old work had an oc summoner, but i figured in the grand scheme of things an oc didn't quite fit what i had in mind. kiran will still have a personality though, rest assured.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
